R
r_allowExtensions : Global enabling of all OpenGL extensions. r_allowResize : Allows resizing of the game by dragging the edge of the game window. Automatically does a vid_restart when you let go of the edge. r_allowSoftwareGL : Enables the use of the default OpenGL drivers provided by the operating system. r_ambientScale : Controls the amount of ambient light cast among players. r_anaglyph2d : Enable/disable color splitting for 2D HUD objects when using anaglyph rendering. r_anaglyphMode : Enables anaglyph rendering, for 3D effects. r_availableModes : Sets the resolutions for each r_mode value (ex: 1024x768 1280x1024 would make r_mode 1 1024x768 and r_mode 2 1280x1024) r_bloomBlurFalloff : ??? r_bloomBlurRadius : ??? r_bloomBlurScale : ??? r_bloomBrightThreshold : Sets the bloom threshold. r_bloomDebug : A debugging tool for bloom that shows each bloom pass inside a screen at the top left of the game window. r_bloomIntensity : Sets the bloom intensity. r_bloomPasses : Sets the number of rendering passes for bloom effect. r_bloomSaturation : Sets the degree of color saturation applied to the bloom effect. r_bloomSceneIntesnity : Sets the intensity of brightness applied to the non-bloomed world. r_bloomSceneSaturation : Sets the degree of color saturation applied to the non-bloomed world. r_bloomTextureScale : Sets the size of the screenshot that is used for post processing. r_centerWindow : Allows automatic centering of the game window when you do a vid_restart (it centers the game window in your screen). r_clear : Enables the clearing of the screen between video frames. r_cloudHeight : ??? r_cloudHeightOrig : The original value of r_cloudheight. r_colorbits : Sets video color depth r_colorMipLevels : A developer aid to see texture mip usage. r_colorSkinsFuzz : Controls how much of the model is covered by the color skin. r_colorSkinsIntensity : Controls the brightness of color skins. r_contrast : Sets the level of contrast. r_customHeight : Sets the custom vertical resolution when r_mode -1 r_customPixelAspect : ??? r_customWidth : Sets the custom horizontal resolution when r_mode -1 r_darknessThreshold : Brighten darker areas on the map without heavily modifying the brighter areas. r_debuglight : A debugging tool that writes ambient light data to console. r_debugSort : A debugging tool that only renders those sort layers that are greater than the value of the variable set. r_debugSurface : Debugging tool: shows bounding boxes of patch mesh surfaces that are targeted by the camera view. r_debugSurfaceUpdate : When r_debugSurface is 1, this enables changing the patch mesh surface bounding box according to location. r_depthbits : Sets Z-buffer depth r_detailtextures : Enables the usage of detail texturing stages r_directedScale : Sets the lighting intensity applied to world objects. r_displayRefresh : Monitor refresh rate (in Hertz), useful for CRT monitors. r_dlightBacks : Enables dynamic light compensation for darker or brighter areas. r_drawBuffer : Sets which frame buffer to draw into. only GL_FRONT works, and that flashes the screen a bunch. r_drawentities : Enables the drawing of world entities, such as rockets, players, ammo crates, items, explosions etc. r_drawSkyFloor : Enables a visual fix of the glitchy scrolling sky floors, removing the 'hall of mirrors' effect r_drawSun : Controls the way in which lighting of models and objects is handled by simulating effects of sunlight. r_drawworld : Enables rendering of the map. r_dynamiclight : Enables dynamic light from rockets etc. Fixed dynamiclights: 1, use original broken code: 2, debug: 3. r_enableBloom : Enables light bloom effects when r_enablePostProcess 1. r_enableColorCorrect : Enables color correction when r_enablePostProcess 1. r_enablePostProcess : Enables post processing, which offers extra graphical features and quality. r_ext_compiled_vertex_array : Enables hardware compiled vertex array rendering r_ext_compressed_textures : Enables external texture compression r_ext_max_anisotropy : Sets the maximum level of anisotropic filtering r_ext_multisample : Activate OpenGL texture multisampling r_ext_multitexture : Enables external hardware multi-texturing r_ext_texture_env_add : Enables additive blending when using multi-texturing r_ext_texture_filter_anisotropic : If enabled, external anisotropic filtering settings will be used r_facePlaneCull : Enables culling of brush faces you can't see. r_fastsky : Disable sky boxes and portal camera views r_fastSkyColor : Sets the sky color when r_fastsky 1 r_fboAntiAlias : Enable AA when r_useFbo is set to 1 r_fboStencil : An extension to allow stencil shadowing with fbo r_finish : Enables synchronization of rendered frames. r_flareCoeff : Some flare thing. r_flareFade : Sets fading scale of flares in relation to distance r_flares : Enables projectile flare and lightning effects r_flareSize : Sets size of flares. r_forceMap : Forces a specific map to load instead of the one called for by the demo. This allows you to play different versions of the same map. r_forceSky : Forces the sky to a specific shader. Allows manual overriding of skies, so you can switch skies from map to map. r_fullbright : Renders all textures on the map at full brightness r_fullscreen : Enables fullscreen view r_gamma : Amount of image luminance applied to the in-game display. r_greyscale : Enables greyscaling of everything r_greyscaleValue : Sets how much color you want (higher = less color) r_ignoreFastPath : Enables ignoring of Tess fast paths r_ignoreGLErros : Enables ignoring of OpenGL errors in an attempt to continue rendering r_ignorehwgamma : Enables ignoreing of hardware gamma settings r_inGameVideo : Enables in-game videos. r_intensity : Intensifies the level of brightness added to textures and model skins r_jpegCompressionQuality : The quality of all JPEG outputs. r_lightmap : Enables the light data lighting model. r_lightmapColor : Changes the color of the light when r_lightmap 1. r_lockpvs : Locks the Potentially Visible Set table, resulting in area visibilities not being rendered. r_lodbias : Geometry level of detail r_lodCurveError : Level of detail curve error setting r_lodscale : Level of detail scale adjustment r_logFile : Sets the number of frames to emit GL logs. r_mapGreyScale : Enables greyscaling of map textures only r_mapOverBrightBits : Ambient lighting and radiance of the map r_mapOverBrightBitsCap : Sets how bright the map can get with r_mapOverBrightBits r_mapOverBrightBitsValue : Sets the value of r_mapOverBrightBits. (r_mapOverBrightBits increases by powers of 2) r_marksOnTriangleMeshes : Enables marks on triangle meshes, such as map objects. r_maxpolys : Sets the maximum number of polygons drawn to the screen. r_maxpolyverts : Maximum number of vertices from polygons drawn to screen. r_measureOverdraw : Activate special rendering mode that visualizes the rendering cost per pixel by colour. r_mode : Screen resolution setting. -1 enables r_customWidth and r_customHeight r_nobind : Disables binding of textures to triangles. r_noborder : Remove window decoration from window managers, like borders and titlebar. r_nocull : Disables culling of textures you can't see. This greatly lowers framerate, with no positive effect. r_nocurves : Disables rendering of curved surfaces. r_noportals : Disables portal cameras. r_norefresh : Disables rendering refreshes. Stops all rendering, removing the whole game world. r_novis : Renders the whole map upon loading, not just what you see, when you see it. r_offsetfactor : Sets the polygon offset factor for shader stages that have polygon offset set. r_offsetunits : Sets the polygon offset units for shader stages that have polygon offset set. r_overBrightBits : Ambient lighting applied to in-game entities or objects r_overBrightBitsValue : Sets the value of r_overBrightBits. r_overBrightBits increases by powers of 2. r_picmip : Texture color average/level of detail r_picmipGreyScale : Same as r_greyScale but only apply when picmip is allowed r_picmipGreyScaleValue : Sets how low r_picmip has to be for r_greyscale to take effect r_portalBobbing : Enable the slow bobbing of portalcams. r_portalOnly : A debug option to see exactly what is being mirrored when drawing portal surfaces. r_primitives : Sets rendering method r_printShaders : A debugging tool that prints out all the shaders that are utilised by a level r_railCoreWidth : Rail trail core effect diameter. r_railSegmentLength : Length of rail beam segments. r_railWidth : Diameter of rail beam and impact effects. r_roundImagesDown : Sets the amount to round images down by r_saveFontData : Developer cvar to create that font images that get shipped with the game. r_sdlDriver : Indicates the SDL driver backend being used. r_showcluster : Displays clusters loaded by number. r_showImages : A debugging tool that displays loaded textures on screen. r_shownormals : Shows wireframe normals on model polygons and brush faces. r_showsky : Forces sky in front of all surfaces. r_showSmp : Shows Symmetric MultiProcessing information on the HUD. r_showtris : Enables wireframe rendering of the world. r_simpleMipMaps : Enables simple MIP mapping r_singleShader : Set to 1 to use one shader for the whole map. For when you want to override all textures on a map with something else. r_singleShaderName : The name of the shader to be used when r_singleshader is set to 1. r_skipBackEnd : A debugging tool that skips the rendering of the back end. r_smp : Enables symmetric multiprocessing acceleration r_speeds : Shows rendering information display, providing useful information to developers (especially map designers) on rendering speeds. r_stencilbits : Sets stencil buffer size r_stereoEnabled : Enables stereo separation, for 3D effects r_stereoSeparation : Control eye separation. Resulting separation is r_zProj divided by this value r_subdivisions : Patch mesh/curve sub divisions r_swapInterval : Forces vertical synchronization, used in combination with r_displayrefresh. r_teleporterFlash : What to show while going through a teleporter. Show black screen: 0, show white screen: 1, don't refresh until through teleporter: 2. r_texturebits : Sets the texture quality level r_textureMode : Sets texture filter. r_uiFullScreen : Sets the UI running fullscreen r_useFbo : Framebuffer support. Adds more flexibility while captureing, and allows higher resolution to be displayed in the same window. (1080p in 720p window) r_verbose : Lists occurring rendering commands in the console. r_vertexLight : Enables vertex lighting r_visibleWindow Width : The width of the visible window. Use r_customWidth to change the width that you will capture at r_visibleWindowHeight : The height of the visible window. Use r_customHeight to change the height that you will capture at r_znear : Sets distance from player in which objects are clipped out of the scene. r_zproj : Distance of observer camera to projection plane Catégorie:Cvars